The present invention relates to a distillation equipment, and more particularly to a pure water tank to be used in distillation equipment.
In distillation equipment, production of the pure water is generally carried out by process wherein a raw water is evaporated by the heat of a boiler and the like, the steam is led into and condensed in a condenser, and wherefrom the pure water is collected into the pure water tank. The condenser generally defines therein a release port adapted to communicate with the air for the release of evaporative substances into the air. When the distillation equipment is stopped operating, every component of the distillation equipment is allowed to cool down naturally and air enters into the condenser through the release port, wherefrom it further passes into the pure water tank adapted to retain the purified water therein, possibly causing the pure water tank to have a problem of contamination.